The denials of Brooke Davis
by Indigo-n-Tutorgirl
Summary: A joint effort by DranzillIndigoBaley and TutorgurlTigger. We have combined our mighty writing powers to bring you baley of epic proportions! Muhaha enjoy...
1. Mind games and muffins

**A/N –Tutorgurltigger: This is a joint project, though this chapter is more one sided, in the writing front. We both ventured into this blindly, reaching out and searching for a way...sorry that sounds like a start of...something. Ahem, we both thought this would be a good idea, to join our writing styles together, because maybe just maybe, we'll mesh and write a winner. Okay! Enough rambling by me. IndigoBaley: Finished? Good! Cus that was some first rate god awful rambling Jodie, dear sweet Jesus. ANYWAY, I asked Jodie if she wanted to write this baby with me and she gladly agreed cus she luffs me like lampposts love dog urine, I love her fic, she loves mine, together I hoped we could make something everyone would be like "damn that's ta shizzle nizzle motha fizzle". Oh I do dream.**

**Disclaimer – TGT: Sadly, we do not own the character. Though, could you imagine the fun if we did? IB: I would lick them all thoroughly while they slept… shifty eyes**

**The denials of Brooke Davis**

Haley whistled along to the infectious song playing from the radio in Karen's café, a flourish in her step as she wiped down the counter. Whistling was a lot less embarrassing to do in public than singing, she discovered this a few days ago when she sung enthusiastically to a Michelle Branch song that just happened to play. Singing one of your idol's songs was nothing to be ashamed of, especially when you could hit every note perfectly like Haley James could. But it made people stare. They were stares of admiration but it involved the eyes of strangers watching you intently.

So she vowed never to let herself get carried away by songs in the café. Not even for Mich. Not even for the Jackson's ABC. Haley shuddered at the memory_; it was bad enough I sung that one...but the dancing...why oh why did I dance..._

Thankfully a bell chimed to the arrival of a new customer as the café door swung leisurely open, giving Haley a reason to drown her haunting memories. She looked up, welcoming smile at the ready, which transformed into an outright grin when she saw Brooke stumbling on inside with an armada of different sized bags. "God, I'm so sick of the mall! If I see one more half price sale it'll be way too soon!"

"Really?" Haley asked, reeling from what could possibly be the biggest revelation in human history.

"No, I love it!" Brooke replied ecstatically as she dumped her heavy load of fashion designer bags on top of Haley's recently cleaned counter. Haley flinched as the hard top disappeared beneath masses of prada, Armani and Ralph Lauren.

"Uh, Brooke-"Haley began to protest but couldn't bring herself to finish it. She needed to stop being uptight and live a little.

"Yep?" Brooke replied as she put her purse away and looked at Haley questioningly.

"Why…don't you put your stuff behind the counter, so they're safe," Haley tried casually.

"So considerate! Thanks Hales you're a star," Brooke gushed, eagerly passing her heap of merchandise on to Haley's over-packed arms. Her knees threatened to give way as she wobbled slightly then let them fall haphazardly to the floor. She ignored the small smashing sound she heard and moved the bags with her foot under the tabletop.

"Phew, much better and nothing broke." She beamed innocently as Brooke gave her a suspicious look. "Coffee? Free muffin? Invitation to be my bridesmaid?"

"Ha ha, very funny tutor-waiter." Brooke retorted as she scrutinized her nails idly. Haley looked confused as she glanced right and left as if she'd just said something completely ridiculous that she wasn't aware of.

"No…seriously, do you want to be my bridesmaid?" Brooke looked up from her nails, did a double take, and then became inexplicably overwhelmed by Haley's request as she clutched he chest. Only Brooke Davis could pull off a look that dramatic in this town.

"Really? Jeez, Hales, like...wow, I never expected you to ask that. From Peyton sure! But me...like outta the blue, knock me down with a bowling ball, cause really who can knock you down with a feather? That's just stupid. Bowling balls are much more effective anyway, not that I've tried it, I mean. Metaphorically...is that the right word. Oh god, totally not what we were talking about! What will the dresses be like? Have you picked them out already? Can I see them? But I totally get it if you haven't picked them out already. But not green ok, they don't go with my eyes and well you can't have anything that clashes with your eyes. It's just wrong. It's in Cosmo don't you know. And yeah...I'd love to be your bridesmaid."

"Okie dokie..." Haley replied weakly, reeling from Brooke's mind numbing babble-thon.

Brooke yawned lavishly and stretched her arms high above her head as she spied on the other occupants of the café. Her eyes wondered over to the display case that rested humbly on Haley's precious counter. It was full of all numbers of different calorie inducing pastries and baked goods. "I still want that free muffin." She stated with an air of playfulness, "If you broke one of the perfume bottles you technically owe me one hundred thousand muffins. Or fifty bucks. But I'll do with the one cus I'm just soooo laidback andddd…grrrreat!" she gushed like the egotistical idiot she truly was.

"Yeah, as laid back as a kitten…" Haley muttered aloud before coughing unnecessarily. Her innocent smile didn't fool Brooke for an instant. "I'll get the muffin," Haley sighed as she walked over to the display case. Brooke watched her go with amusement. She swallowed hard.

_Tell her_

Brooke sighed, she tried to make it casual but it came out as a nervous, ragged breathe. She watched as Haley fiddled with the latch on the display and reached inside.

_Tell her _

Brooke closed her eyes forcefully as her nails dug deep into the palm of her hand. Willing her mind to stop tormenting her, wishing for freedom. Begging for it.

_Tell her now or it'll be too late and she's gone Brooke. She's gone out of your life and into his. You lose your chance._

Brooke cursed to herself quietly as her mind tore her heart apart. She focused on the kitchen behind the counter, welcoming the smell of cooking food and the clutter of pans as a distraction from her inner turmoil.

_Time's running out Davis._

"Ta da!" Haley announced as she appeared out of thin air in front of Brooke as she placed a large chocolate muffin before her. She almost hit the ceiling with her forehead and had to straighten up as she sat back down on her stool. Brooke's awkward gaze met Haley's perplexed one and there was a beat where Brooke felt like she was as easy to read as an open book. It passed. Brooke smiled and looked down at the scrumptious muffin. The chunky chocolate chips sat guiltily in a mass or sugary goodness, inviting her to take a bite. It was a mouth watering sight.

_Not as mouth watering as the brunette dead ahead of you. But you won't look up will you; you're too scared she'll catch on. Know your dirty lil secret._

Brooke hid her blush with a well timed moan of delight as she took a bite into the muffin. Haley who had been going through a checklist of orders looked up and said, "Everything to your satisfaction?" Brooke gave an inaudible reply as she took another greedy bite. "I'll take that as a yes then," Haley grinned and shook her head briefly before going back to her notepad. Brooke's eyes flickered momentarily on the focused girl, taking in the way strands of her auburn hair hung limply in front of her face, the way she would chew on the end of her tooth-marked pen, the adorable way she would scrunch up her nose when it itched...

_You sound like you'd be happier eating her rather than a double chocolate muffin._

"SHUT UP!" Brooke exclaimed through gritted teeth. Heads turned as her voice reverberated throughout the café. The fact she had said it to herself making the situation all the more awkward. Brooke's hand acted as a shield from the prying eyes of strangers as she sighed inwardly, nudging her muffin on its little white plate half-heartedly. Haley continued to stare as the regulars turned back to their morning coffees and cooked meals, she being the only one truly curious of Brooke's erratic behaviour.

"Call me crazy," Haley said as she continued to clean an already spotless glass, "But that has to be the third time this week you've openly talked to yourself. Or was that some kind of code...that I'm just not twigging to. Shut up could mean...buy more shoes! "

Brooke gave a dismissive laugh, hoping to draw Haley away from her train of thought." Ignore me, it was nothing." she told Haley waving her hand, brushing off her previous slip up. Looking up at Haley she gave her a fake grin. "So...what's up with your hair today?" Brooke questioned suddenly, mentally berating her brain for asking such a lame ass question. "It's all...poofy." The words felt like slime on her tongue. _Poofy! Seriously? She's not a frigging poodle!_

"Thanks…I think…" Haley replied with her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Brooke straightened up and attempted a go at being her perky self.

"So my job as bridesmaid, being a crucial part of the whole wedding thing, do I get responsibilities? Cake guarding perhaps? Seat assignments? Making sure you don't over do it with the white wine spritzers?" Brooke mused jokingly and ducking beneath Haley's swatting hand. Brooke giggled, "Haley that glass aint getting no cleaner." Haley glanced down and chuckled at the practically see-through glass and put it away.

"It's this wedding, I'm all jittery and thinking about it 24/7, god I've never been this excited!" She squealed a bounce in her step as she went to pour coffee into a cup from the dispenser. Brooke smiled thinly as the machine whirred away.

"I'm happy for you, Hales."

_No you're not._

"You deserve the most perfect wedding. Ever."

_You hope the church will burn down._

"Nathan's damn lucky to have you as a bride Tutorgirl." Brooke sighed through gritted teeth. Haley smiled over at her as she came back with the fresh cup of coffee. Haley squeezed her hand gratefully and Brooke's lungs missed their cue.

"Thanks, Brooke that's sweet."

_And above all, you know he doesn't deserve her._

"Anytime…tutor-waiter," Brooke's flawless facade was cracking and her smile was faltering. Her mind was forcing her to face the facts and she didn't like it. Not one prada purchasing bit. Haley seemed to have gone off into a daydream of weddings and bridesmaid's dresses as she looked off into the distance, her hand still in contact with Brooke's. Sending all the signals it shouldn't be. All the feelings she didn't want to feel, couldn't. Not now, not with the wedding so close and Haley so happy. Then her mind said the one thing that threw her over the cliff edge.

_Denial won't stop you loving her, Brooke._

Brooke drew her hand sharply away from under Haley's as if she'd been bitten by a snake. Haley turned to her perplexed, saw the lost look on her face and her confusion deepened. "Tigger-"

"I need to g-go Hales," Brooke flustered out, standing abruptly and turning to leave. She hesitated as Haley tried to muster a protest to her sudden departure and looked back over her shoulder at the smaller girl. "I'm sorry." Closing her eyes in defeat, she pushed open the café's door just as the tears threatened to make their usual appearance.

"But, what about all these bags and-", the door swung shut. She was gone. "-and your coffee…" Haley mumbled. Her shoulders slumped as she peered down at the unwanted mug, her reflection in the murky surface looking as lonely as she felt.

_Damn._

**End of chapter 1**

**Read and review: TGT: Two words. Gypsy...curse. Now you don't want that do you, so review! DIB: Three words. Raped...by a bear. Wait that's four...**

**Reviews are luff, so don't be lazy.Or it's bear rape for you.Review us!**


	2. Reality proves to be a bitch

**A.N: DIB: Fast update huh? Yeah bet you didn't see that a coming! Or maybe your psychic…then go die! Well thank the lovely Jodi for this chappie cus apparently the first chapter got her undivided attention and she's with me 100! TGT - He blackmailed me! The death of a kitten! The. Death. of. a. Kitten. The evilest man alive! Ok, I lie it really was his first chapter, I really enjoyed it and loved it, especially the end. (whispers) How's that, convincing enough? Is the kitten gonna live? DIB: Yeah, I guess- (loud bang followed by squealing)…whoops…**

**Disclaimer: DIB: You read this. Therefore I own YOU. Hehe TGT - You own everyone who reads this? Everyone? Even that one there? He looks kinda...what's the word...Psychotic...(wide eyes)...Is that a knife!**

**Chapter 2: Reality proves to be a bitch**

The further away she got from the cafe, the more her thoughts crept inside her head and invade her. It was like at that moment the whole world was against her and she was stuck in quicksand, with no chance of escape. It was really starting to annoy her in the worst way.

_  
"Running from your problems isn't going to help you know." _

"Yeah, cus standing still and letting them smack me square in the face, is so something I want to happen." Brooke muttered.

_"And fleeing like some fake-ass-tough-guy with a boo-boo on his finger might make Haley wonder what the hell was up with you, why you jumped ship and disappeared." Brooke's inner voice taunted._

"Please!" Brooke exclaimed. "Haley's world is all about her upcoming wedding. If a bomb dropped down, all she would be worried about if everybody had their limbs attached so they could walk down the aisle."

_"And that's killing you, isn't it?"_

"No, I'm fine with it. I'm...I'm happy for Haley." Brooke hesitantly replied.

_"What about Nathan?" _her inner voice pointed out almost gleefully.

"You know you're a bitch right?" Brooke yelled hatefully, causing the woman passing to look at her in outrage. "Oh…no! Not you!" she apologized quickly. "Myself...uh, I mean in my head...she's in my head..." she trailed off, watching as the woman cautiously backed up and hurriedly walked away. "Great! Now I'm certifiably insane to someone." she mumbled dejectedly.

_"And in love with someone," her irritatingly, annoying voice inside her head pointed out. "Let's not forget about that. It was after all, the whole reason you left the cafe faster than Paris Hilton can lay flat on her back, patiently waiting for her next STD."_

"I do not love Haley, you're just crazy!" Brooke argued lamely.

_"Wake up and smell the napalm in the morning Brookie, it's kinda hard not to know in this head of ours. I'm surprised you don't have a shrine devoted to the girl. Hello! 'You can be my roomie Haley! It'll be oh, so much fun! Just you, me and our own little room.' Honestly Brooke, how you've managed not to jump her is beyond me with the amount of built sexual tension you have towards her. It's a miracle really."_

"Would you just shut up!" Brooke vented in frustration.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?"_

"No you didn't hit a nerve ok! I do not love Haley. Have you seen me? Do you know me? If anything, I love guys. Guys are what I like. Guys! Not Haley!" Brooke stressed. "Ok sure, maybe sometimes I look at her longer that I should. Does that mean I love her? No! It just means that I think she's looking really good on that particular day!" Brooke rambled. "And yeah, there are times when we're on the sofa watching TV together, and she's next to me, and it gives me a happy feeling, but that's only because I like her company. It doesn't automatically make me head-over-heels in love with her! She's my friend." she ranted. "I don't ignore my friends, ok, I may pay more attention to Haley and what she says, only because what she says is interesting! I don't have loving feelings for Haley. I have liking feelings for Haley." Brooke concluded. "See, I like Haley! I like her because she's funny and sweet and cute and her voice makes me shiver. That's why I love her." Brooke finished rant, smiling, glad to have got her point across. Of course her smile faltered as her words finally registered with her. "Oh, god." she breathed out.

_"Are we starting to see the bigger picture now?"_

**-x-**

The incessant knocking on his front door distracted him from the computer game he was playing. There was nothing like a little play station to pass by the hours. Pausing the game, he got up and hurried to the door; the knocking getting all the more impatient as he drew closer. Opening it, he took in the sight of Haley, her arms filled with what seemed like an endless amount of bags. _Oh dear god, what has she bought._

"Ok, Hales," he began tentatively. "I know we want to have the perfect wedding, but if you're going to bankrupt me before we even get to the church, there isn't going to be a wedding."

"Nathan," Haley drew out. "They're not mine! They're Brooke's."

"Oh," Nathan replied with a smile. "Then how come you have them?"

"Cause she left them at the cafe. Ran out of there like her ass was on fire," Haley told him. "But that is so beside the point!" she stressed, thrusting some of the bags into Nathan's arms. "Little help here sweetie?"

Taking his half of the bags, Nathan followed Haley into the living room of his home and watched her sit the bags down. "Her ass was on fire?" he wondered as he sat the bags her carried down as well.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I think she must have left her credit card in one of the hundreds of stores she ravaged!"

"That's Brooke for you." Nathan spoke with a laugh, walking up to Haley and taking her in his arms. "Did I mention, it's so very good to see you?"

"Why Mr. Scott, I don't think you did." Haley replied lazily, sighing happily.

"Well how terrible of me to forget," he said, smiling down at her. "Mrs. Scott, as always it is a pleasure to see you. You just light up my life."

"You're such a suck up," Haley teased.

"Don't let it out; I got a rep to protect." Nathan joked.

"Heaven forbid!"

"So did you ask her?" Nathan wondered.

"Ask her?"

"Yeah, to be your bridesmaid."

"Oh!" Haley exclaimed. "Sure did." she told him as they moved towards the sofa. Sitting down, she snuggled into his side.

"Did she say yes?" Nathan asked her, looking down at her and giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes," Haley told him. "Well, I think she did. There was this whole babble and I'm almost ninety percent sure she said yes." she explained. "She lost me somewhere in between, but by the end I'm almost positive I caught up and that her answer was yes."

"Ok, as long as you're sure."

"I am." Haley stated confidently. "At least I think I am."

"I can't believe we're getting married again." Nathan said with a smile.

"With all our friends and family this time." Haley said with her own smile. "It'll be perfect."

"It was perfect the last time." Nathan told her. "For me anyway."

"It was?" Haley wondered.

"Yeah," he replied looking down at her. "You were there, that was really all that I needed. But you'll still be there this time, so it'll just add to the perfectness of the day."

"I love you." Haley whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you too." Nathan whispered back, bringing Haley onto his lap. "I always will."

"Always and forever." Haley gushed, "Or no sex for you!" she added, squealing when he picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist she smiled as he led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

**-x-**

Brooke threw the door to her apartment open. On one hand she was glad to be home; it successfully narrowed down the number of people who looked at her like she had lost her mind to zero. Unless of course she happened to pass by a mirror and see her own reflection. There was no person who thought she was crazier than herself at this moment in time. Having conversations with the voice in your head, didn't lead you to be the first woman president, no it usually end with that said person in a four by four padded cell, drooling on their straight jacket. And Brooke doubted you could get a flattering straight jacket that brought out the color in one's eyes. On the other hand she hated stepping foot into the apartment; everywhere she looked was a constant reminder of Haley. She didn't know if she could deal with that right now, not after her _little_ revelation.

On the way back home, she had thought of everything, hoping for a distraction. Lucas and his basketball. Peyton and her music. Tim and his apparent need to turn every thing into a sexual innuendo. But like everything that had happened that day, it was hopeless. Thinking about Lucas automatically made her think about Haley, she was his best friend after all. Thinking about Peyton didn't help either. Peyton loved music. Haley loved music. Haley sang music. Tim thought about sex 24/7, and she couldn't help but think of interesting situations to get Haley into certain situations where hands could wander and- _Oh god stop it!_

Whatever she thought, she could always relate it back to Haley.

Closing the door behind her she sat down on the sofa in their apartment. Spotting the TV, she smiled. TV _had_ to make her stop thinking about Haley. Watching TV meant you didn't have to think. Searching for the remote, she turned the TV on and flicked through the channels.

"Ad, another ad, and oh, another. Music, crap, Spanish soap opera." Sighing she contemplated on giving up. TV might take her mind off of her thoughts, but only if she had something decent to watch. Reaching for the remote again she hit a button and the channel changed again and Brooke had to restrain herself from throwing the remote through the TV screen. It was ironic really, maybe it was her day for the gods to look down on her and make her day a living hell. Because accidentally turning the channel to 'My Best Friend's Wedding' was a cruel joke they had to have thought up. She did not want to deal with this.

Turning the TV off, she walk over to the cd player and hit play before walking into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Music was her last remaining hope in this endless sea of torture. Opening the fridge, she pulled out some tomato and cheese and walked over to the counter before searching for the bread.

The minute she heard the opening beats of the music, she knew it was just another thing to add to her hellish day.

_'Fell in love with a girl  
Fell in love once and almost completely  
she's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
She turns and says "Are you alright?"  
I said "I must be fine cause my hearts still beating."'_

Forgetting her sandwich, she marched over to the cd player, violently hit eject and once she had the cd in her hand, she glared at the offending piece of plastic. 'P. Sawyer's Music Mix 2.'

"Peyt, next time I see you I'm going to kick your ass in my stiletto heels! And you're damn right I'll make it hurt!" Brooke raged into the silence surrounding her. Roughly putting the cd down, she walked over to the sofa and fell onto it in defeat. Today just wasn't her day. She wanted to scream into her pillow, or possibly punch someone in the face. So long as it took away her building frustration, she didn't care. _Where's Nathan when you need him?_ She thought maliciously before giggling at the mere idea of pummeling Nathan's smug face into mush.

What had she possibly done in a past life that karma was now attacking her mercilessly everywhere she turned and in everything she did?

The sound of keys in the door, alerted Brooke to Haley. Falling back on the sofa, she pulled a cushion over her face and groaned into it. _I hate today! Hate it! Can tomorrow come already? _She wanted tomorrow to come so badly, but how did she know that tomorrow wouldn't bring much of the same? _It couldn't possibly be as bad as today, could it?_

Before she could even think of an answer the door to the apartment flew open and much like earlier, Haley stood surrounded in an endless sea of bags. Upon seeing Brooke, Haley frowned and letting the bags get the better of her, let them drop ungracefully to the ground. "Brooke?"

"Hey Hales." Brooke muttered from under the pillow.

"Are you ok?" Haley wondered.

"Peachy keen." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, if you're sure," Haley replied, clueless to the tone of Brooke's voice. "I brought you your bags. The way you flew out of Karen's today, it was like you suddenly remembered there was a sixty percent off sale at Suburban Filth. And I being the wonderful, generous, great friend that I am, lugged all _your_ crap home," she told Brooke, falling onto the sofa so she was lying beside her. "Don't I get a cookie or something?" she joked, as she poked Brooke in the side.

Brooke herself was in a place worse than hell. _Is there such a place?_ The second Haley had stepped into the apartment she knew she was in trouble, and if that wasn't enough torture for her to cope with, Haley had to _then_ laid down next to her? The poke in the side was too much for her to handle, she leapt from the sofa like she had been soaked with frozen water, ice cubes and snow all at the one time. She knew it was only Haley's way of being friendly, but Brooke didn't know if she could deal with any of Haley's friendly gestures, not without succumbing to temptation.

"Brooke?" Haley said her name, looking at her quizzically, sitting up. "What is the matter with you?"

"Killer headache." Brooke uttered the first lie that came to her. "You know what Hales, I don't want to get bitchy at you and start snapping your head off for no good reason, so I'm gonna head to bed. Hopefully when I wake up it'll all be gone and it was nothing but a bad dream." Throwing a smile Haley's way, she knew she wouldn't wake up and have it all suddenly disappear.

Life wasn't that easy.

**Read and review: DIB**: **OR DIE. TGT- **Review or I riot.


	3. Surrendering to matrimony

**A.N: DIB: God, look at that title. Really makes marriage look gloomy doesn't it. But in truth it is cus two out of three of them end in divorce! Well anyway this chapter is all about poor Brooke pushing back her own feelings for Haley's happiness. Get the Kleenex out.**

**A.N: TGT: I like the title. Makes me feel all warm inside. Maybe I'm a little ass backwards, but it does. I feel for poor ol' Brookie, she just ain't got nothing going for her, except the troubles in her mind. **

**DIB: She's not a real person dammit!**

**Disclaimer: DIB: I owned yo momma last night bitchhh. sighs I own nothing blah, blah, blah. TGT: My momma said she had better. grinz and then sighs What he said. Ownin nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Surrendering to matrimony**

The sensation of being shaken softly forced Brooke to open her groggy eyes with great reluctance. Her hesitation was well founded as the first thing to come into focus was none other than her room mate sitting beside her, leaning down to peer at her sleepy self. "Mm wha?" she mumbled, speaking to the dark room rather than the form of Haley which she preferred to ignore. She heard a faint laugh and felt Haley's hand caress her cheek as it moved higher to stroke her hair. Brooke's eye closed involuntarily in response to the army of goose bumps racing down her arms and legs. "Hayee am tryna seep," came Brooke's muffled attempt at getting the stunning brunette beside her to leave her in peace. Her face pressed heavily into her pillow, hoping to hide the dreamy expression etched across her face; all due to the fact Haley's fingertips had worked their way back down to her cheek. Stroking it lavishly and showing no signs of stopping.

"Brooke," Haley whispered through the darkness, her voice angelic to Brooke's vigilant ears and making the goose bumps last those few extra seconds. "What's up? And I don't want any sidestepping! Just tell me what's got you so antsy and whatever it is...I promise I'll help you through it." Haley's words were sweet. They were sincere and kind just like a good friend should sound. But they did nothing to soothe Brooke's raging inner turmoil. But then something snapped and Brooke's head perked up to get a better view of the other girl through the strands of messy hair falling over her face. It may have been the fact she was half awake, or perhaps the intoxicating perfume that Haley used or just the simple reality that the girl looked so good it made Brooke shiver from the inside out, but she suddenly had the nagging urge to just tell her the truth. _What's the worst that can happen? She could slap me...but I'd be worth it..._

Brooke made herself sit up, forcing Haley to take her hand back and watch as the cheerleader straightened up and examined her cautiously. "You can help me Hales." She whispered with as much sincerity as she could muster at this time of night. "You may not agree with my next action, you may even flip out and beat me senseless with your guitar but I have to do this before I lose my mind." Brooke finished, paused for a moment, and then nodded to herself in determination before she began to lean in. Haley's confused expression proved she had no idea of what was about to happen. It only dawned on her about two seconds before Brooke's lips made contact with her own.

Two seconds is along time when everything is moving slower than a snail with a nail in it. Haley went from confused to shock to terrified to curious back to terrified to turned on and back to terrified just in those two insignificant flickers of time. But when those wondrous red lips connected...everything faded to a black blur and all that mattered was that Brooke had done it. She'd crossed the void of doom and put herself out there, not like a hooker but her proposal of love...if this was what love feels like. This kiss would show Haley how she felt, how much it hurt to see her happy with someone else and how much she needed her. As the tender kiss ended, reluctantly if Brooke was honest, she sat back to see Haley's reaction. What she saw really wasn't what she hoped for. Because she was staring at a very smug Nathan Scott.

That's when Brooke woke up and let out a primal growl as she did so. _Same dream. Every fucking night! I'm sick of that kiss not existing and I'm sick of seeing his face. _Brooke turned around sharply underneath the layers of thick bed cover and shoved her face into her pillow. Shortly before screaming into it. _How the hell do I tell her "you can help me, by getting naked and taking advantage of me right here right now!"? On the one hand I tell her and I could lose her as a friend. On the other I keep quiet and she thinks I can't trust her. GREAT! Just damn peachy keen jelly bean mother f- _Brooke finished that thought with a few dozen furious punches to the headboard._ Great, now my hands hurt. _Brooke huffed and sulked into her bed.

A sudden cast of light fell over Brooke and her comfy abode causing her to freeze in position and went into pretend sleep mode in the blink of an eye. A beat passed as Brooke felt a presence hover at the doorway, casting an exaggerated shadow over the room. "Brooke? You awake?" Haley asked the room softly. She waited a few moments longer, but when only silence and Brooke's soft snoring answered her she closed the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed around the bed. Brooke heard the rustling of clothing and chanced a peek over her shoulder to see Haley unbuckling her jeans and shimmying them down her perfectly toned legs. It may have been dark but Brooke knew those legs like the serial number on her credit card.

Haley's top was tugged up over her chest as she turned towards the bed causing Brooke to twist back sharply to her previous sleeping position. She bit back the groan when her neck cricked painfully, her fear of being caught stronger than the ache at the back of her neck. The rise and fall of the duvet signaled Haley's arrival and Brooke couldn't stop the tiny shiver that made its way down her body. Haley settled into a comfortable position, her body cruelly close to Brooke's own. After several minutes Brooke noticed Haley seemed to be trying to snuggle up against her.

She dared a glance over at the blond and saw she was deep in slumberland. Brooke drank in the adorable image of Haley fast asleep and quickly felt like a pervert. Sighing she moved to lie on her back and stared blankly up at the ceiling. As she watched the glare of the occasional pair of headlights of a passing car flash above her, she felt an increasing warmth on her left side. Looking downward she found a scantly dressed Haley pressed keenly against her, her head of light auburn resting happily upon Brooke's rising chest. As Brooke watched her curiously she mumbled softly, a restless dream causing her to close any gap that may have existed between their bodies. Haley literally had her arm draped leisurely over Brooke's stomach and was lying sidelong against Brooke.

For the briefest moment Brooke pondered on moving Haley off of her. But it was very brief. _If there is a god, he hates me, _Brooke thought as she sighed inwardly. Then she slid her arm carefully around the sleeping form of the blonde and held her closely, almost like a lover would. Brooke knew she was pushing her luck but she honestly couldn't have given a sack of crap. _Nothing wrong in enjoying god's twisted sense of humor..._

Smiling, Brooke shut her eyes and gave in to sleep. For once in a fortnight she slept without one single intrusion of Nathan Scott.

**-x-**

Morning, like the cruel bitch it truly is came far too soon. Brooke's eyelids scrunched up in displeasure as sunlight intruded its way through the window and straight into her face. She attempted to turn away from the piercing light but felt herself blocked by something very soft and warm. Turning her head sideways she caught sight of Haley still snuggled into her from the night before. She had literally been Haley's human shaped pillow last night. _Well as long as someone is putting me to good use._

She didn't half ache though and it certainly wasn't the good kind of aching. Staying in the same position the entire night made her feel like a corpse and rigormortis had slowly crept in throughout the night. Granted Haley, _was_ right next to her and had been the entire night, so she'd take feeling like a corpse if that meant that would happen every night. Haley's solid grip around her kept her in place and any chance of escape - not that she particularly wanted to anyway - was out of the question. So she'd lay there and bask in the feeling of Haley next to her; it was either that or go back to sleep and sleep wasn't as appealing as watching Haley unabashedly without having to worry that she could get caught out, in turn effectively bursting her bubble. _It'd just be my luck for Nathan to bounce in here and snatch Haley right from my grasp. _

The space of time she watched Haley for was...well she didn't exactly know. Thinking thoughts of Haley distracted her to much to actually pay attention to anything other than Haley. For all she knew it could have been hours and it could have just as well have been minutes. Time wasn't really her main focus. Her focus had flew straight out of her bedroom window and into a parked car down the street when she had felt Haley's hand start to trace back and forth over her abdomen. Unconsciously of course, Haley was still out like a light. She swore that the girl could sleep through a category 7 hurricane, wake up and ask innocently what was all the pandemonium for. That was one of the _many_ reasons she loved the girl.

Her attention was brought back from the hazy world her mind had conjoured when she heard Haley sigh. Looking at her Brooke noticed with a smile that her eyes fluttered opened and for a mere second focused on something on the opposite side of their room before they slide shut again and then she was feeling Haley cuddel further into her. _Yeah, like this isn't some sort of horrible torture. Well ok, it isn't horrible but damn it if it isn't torture. Why not stamp _'Brooke Davis used to inhabit here but due to an unwarned bedroom incident she doesn't live here anymore.' _on her forehead. That seems kinda long to stamp on it and _'unwarned bedroom incident' _that could be taken is so many ways and my reputation in that department isn't exactly that innocent to begin with. _

"Hmm," she heard Haley breath out and she could hardly contain the smile that spread across her face as she noticed the lazy smile that slowly spread across Haley's mouth. _If I could wake up like this everyday I wouldn't make it out of bed at all. _She concluded as she brought a hand up and moved the stray strands of Haley's hair out of her face. _Every morning should be this perfect, _Brooke thought with a happy sigh,_ even if it is one sided on my part. _"Nathan?" she heard fall from Haley's lips a second later and it felt like she had been hit by a runaway train that had no way of stopping. Her inner cocoon where only she and Haley belonged in smashed, much like her heart was doing at that exact millisecond as well, the splinters falling and lodging inside causing every breath she took in to hurt that little bit more.

She bit her lip from saying anything, but the way her throat had choked up it was unlikely that she could say anything at the moment at all. The biting of her lip was more likely preventing her from letting out the sob she knew was there, her eyes stung as she willed her tears not to fall. Taking a breath in, she closed her eyes and willed everything she was feeling to disappear into a little box in the back of her mind. She knew Haley loved Nathan, so of course his name would be the first thing she called out. "Try again Tutor Girl," she breathed out and she was thankful that her voice only cracked at the end of what she had said.

"Brooke?" Haley wondered pulling away from Brooke so she could look up at her. " Hey." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Brooke whispered back her attention not even close to where Haley was. Her sole mission now was to get as far away from Haley as she could...well as far as she could escape inside their apartment.

"So I was thinking," Haley began her voice full of sleep and Brooke wanted to smack herself as she felt herself getting pulled into Haley once again. _This is getting ridiculous I've dated lots of guys and one _girl_ is driving me insane, how is this possible? _"That we could talk about bridesmaid dresses, cause I was thinking re-" Haley continued only to stop short as she saw Brooke jump from the bed. "Brooke?" she wondered questionably.

"I...I..." Brooke stuttered as she moved away from Haley. _Distance. That's what I need. Space to think. _"Bathroom." she rushed out, her arm absently pointing in the direction of where the bathroom was. "Bladder's like bursting."

"O-okay." Haley stuttered out, but it was to nothing but air. Brooke had already hurried through the door and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Brooke found herself starring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was a blank canvas, not a single drop of make-up in sight. Looking back at her was the real Brooke Davis. The Brooke Davis who when she was four tripped over her shoelace and cut her knee because she couldn't tie her laces; the little girl who at age seven had spent more time with her nanny than her parents because they were so busy traveling from business; the not so little girl at age ten who had figured out that her parents love was in the shape of a credit card, but she secretly whished she could have them instead. Eleven was when she experience her first kiss behind the gym building at school to a boy called Darey Grouse and fifteen was when she had lost her virginity to the boy next door and it hadn't been anything special; drink and the brashness of his fingers were not what she wanted to remember. Now at seventeen years old she stood in a bathroom hiding from the girl she was in love with. _Woe is me_.

She needed this to stop. Falling for your best friend was never a good idea in the first place, when that said best friend was due to marry the man she loved soon, it leaned into worst-thing-possible territory. She needed to let Haley go, let her be happy. There was no way she saw any outcome in this situation favoring her. She had to accept that.

Sighing she slumped onto the toilet and just sat there in silence. _Maybe if I stay in here long enough Haley will forget I ever existed and I won't have to go through with this wedding. Where's Brooke at they would ask and Haley would reply 'Toilet accident, that bowl never saw her coming.' Yeah, cause in reality stuff like that happened. _

**-x-**

She was really starting to depress herself. Outside the sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and she gathered from the rustling of the trees that there was the slightest bit of wind to keep cool. Hell, she was willing to bet if she bothered to look out the window she would see cartoon birds singing high in the air happily playing together. Because it was that perfect a day. Oh, but not to her. Not Brooke Davis, no she was to busy sitting in a pair of jogging trousers and a t-shirt flicking aimlessly through the endless amount of TV channels she had. She was forcing her mind not to think of the misery her life was. Peyton had called and invited her to the beach, it would be a prefect day to soak up the rays of the sun and scout for some hot guys. When Brooke had declined the offer, she was fairly certain that she had heard the phone fall to the floor in genuine surprise. But she didn't want to look at some guy trying to impress her on a beach with a million other people on it, plus if she went Haley would no doubt come along as well and for the life of her she didn't know if she could handle Haley in a bikini.

Flicking off the TV she let the remote drop beside her and she sat in silence. She could hear Haley rustling around in the kitchen behind her and she forced herself not to turn her head and just watch her. It was the mundane, everyday things that Haley did that drove her crazy. If she just sat here and focused on something in the room she would forget Haley and everything would be all right. Wouldn't it?

"Brooke?" Haley's voice called out to her and it was then she decided she could not catch a break.

"Yeah, Hales?" Brooke called, turning her head to look at her only to see her walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw Haley was inches away from her and when she sat down beside her taking Brooke's hand in her own, Brooke had to restrain herself from jumping up off of the sofa like it was on fire just so she could get away from her.

"What's been up with you lately?" Haley wondered resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"L-lately?" Brooke repeated closing her eyes and biting down on her lip hard. The groan that threatened to escape her would surely alert Haley to everything she had been feeling towards her.

"Yeah," Haley breathed out. "You just haven't been yourself I don't think. And I know you, we're room mates how could I not know you?"

"Nothing's up with me Haley." Brooke blatantly lied. "I promise."

"There is!" Haley stressed. "You can tell me anything okay? I just want to make it better."

Sighing Brooke found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand she could tell Haley everything and possible lose their friendship and on the other hand if she didn't tell Haley what was up then Haley would think she didn't trust her. Thus losing her friendship. It seemed her life was imitating her dream world. _Do I tell her? Do I risk everything and just spill my guts? Or do I just close up, make an excuse and make her feel like she isn't important enough for me to trust her? Decisions, decisions. _

"Honestly?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes, honestly." Haley repeated, taking her head off of Brooke's shoulder so she could look up at her.

"Honestly," Brooke began with a deep breath. "You see the thing is Haley, it's you." she told her, taking in Haley's incredibly confused face. She was going to take the leap, put her heart on the plate."It's all about you." _That's it Brooke, say the rest. _"You and Nathan, you're moving in together after the wedding obviously and I'm going to miss you like crazy." It wasn't a lie, - she was going to miss Haley more than Haley could ever imagine - it just wasn't the gods honest truth either. "You won't be my Tutor Roomie anymore and I've been so used to having you here, I just don't think I can imagine you _not_ being here. I love you," she blurted out hoping Haley couldn't pick up on how badly she meant that. "You're like my best friend and I'm going to miss you so much and lately more so that usual it's hit me smack in the face and it's nagging at me. We won't have anymore girl's nights in or I won't wake up to you making breakfest or come in to you making Mac and Cheese." she trailed off. "And I think it sucks."

"Brooke," Haley whispered pulling her into a hug. "Just because I'm moving out doesn't mean I'll forget about you." she told her honestly. "You're unforgettable Brooke Davis."

"Promise?" Brooke wondered quietly, breathing in the scent of Haley's hair. She loved the smell of her shampoo it was an intoxication scent.

"Pinky promise Brooke." Haley swore, and just to show her she meant it she enclosed her pinky with Brooke's. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Like I would want to."

Pulling back from Brooke, Haley smiled at her. "I wouldn't want to get rid of you either."

And Brooke could live with that. She decided then and there that she could live with Haley being one of her best friends. So long as she had her in her life she could squash the fact that she loved the girl like crazy to the back of her mind and maybe just _maybe_ over the course of time that fact would dwindle and one day she would wake up and Haley wouldn't be the first thing she thought of and when she closed her eyes maybe the image she had of Haley in her mind eye that was almost exact would fade and her heart would ache that little bit less. Maybe.

Leting out a breath she plastered on a fake smile and nudged her shoulder against Haley's "So," she drew out like she was about to ask some big secret, the perfectly fake Brooke Davis attitude in check. "I want to know ever _little_ detail about this wedding of yours."

The smile that covered Haley's face then was worth every single thing she was about to hear. She knew she was going to hate every minute of it, but she had practiced her listening face many times, that's how she survived school. Setting it back into place would be easy like a light switch flicking on and off, she was a master at it.

Sitting back into the sofa she got comfy and listened as Haley began and her hatred for Nathan Scott grew as each word continued, after all he had the one thing she wanted most.

**R&R: DIB: You'd review if you loved me... TGT: "Bizarrity" enhances the creative faculty such that insanity becomes the norm, so come on dudes and dudettes pimp up my bizarrity or yee shall face my insanity! DIB: What she said...**


	4. Why does god pik on the superficial one?

**A.N: DIB: Sorry, this took so long guys I've had a lot on my mind (a girl). So blame her not me!! I'm the one you love! Plusssss Tutorgurltigger has been mucho busy with her education-fun-time so this whole chapter was done by yours truly so that's another reason it took so darn long. She gave me a few ideas...I'll give her that :P But I did the hard stuff! The writing!**

**Now enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own fuuuuuck allllllllll. **

**Chapter 4: Why does god pick on the superficial one?**

The sound of feet bouncing off the linoleum floor and pom-poms being thrust in every direction echoed throughout the gym. Brooke seemed to have left reality as she listened listlessly to the sounds the practicing cheerleaders were making. The footfalls and chanting of a dozen teenagers drifted towards her like a distant chaotic melody, unimportant to what her focus was on. And her focus was on the only person in that gym that could ever distract her during cheer practice. The irritating nag of someone calling her name tore her hesitantly from the vision that was a dancing, prancing Haley and onto the much less pleasing sight of a grumpy looking Bevin. "What?" came her curt reply, totally killing the atmosphere like a knife through a puppy.

"Oh so you're not deaf!" Bevin scorned with her arms folded as the other cheerleaders gradually stopped they're routines too. "You know I thought the idea of cheer practice was to perfect the whole routine thing, but uh, kinda hard to do that when YOU'RE NOT EVEN WATCHING!!" All eyes fell upon the seething blonde. Brooke did a double take and slowly her eyebrows receded from the top of her forehead.

"Well I'm sorry you weren't the centre of attention Bevin," Brooke replied coolly, hoping she hadn't actually seen where her eyes had been glued to previously. "Don't pout at me either! I was...just distracted. Thinking out the whole strategy...for...strategy for the routine...thing. Yeah." Brooke cursed under her breath for taking a stroll down retard lane, straightening herself up; she regrouped and said, "Anyway I think we've done our best for today. You guys go head to the showers and I'll clear up."

A low sigh of relief escaped from the lips of each girl as the group trudged to the locker room. Brooke got the impression that collective sigh had been held in for the entire hour and a half as she watched the buzzing girls disappear past the locker room doors. Her eyes re-glued themselves to Haley's parting rear exterior and it was a full five seconds before she shook her head furiously and turned away to pick up the stereo, which they had used to play their routine song on. Brooke heaved the stereo up with one arm, turned around and felt her forehead collide painfully with someone else's. A cry of surprise echoed the one that Brooke let out as she clutched her head and peered past the agony at her head butting assailant. _Hah, figures..._

"Sorry about that Hales, no serious damage I hope, but that's a lesson in why you should never sneak up on Brooke Davis." Brooke quipped as she lugged the stereo into the locker room accompanied by a slightly dazed Haley. She smiled softly and shook her head to banish away the concussion.

"No cuts, no bruises just the feeling of complete stupidity that I didn't see that coming." Haley replied as she rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the benches opposite Brooke. "I just wanted to ask if you had everything set for tonight?" she asked offhandedly whilst peeling off her top. Brooke suddenly felt the impulsive urge to apologise for causing the faint red mark on Haley's head. Apologise by kissing it. Then her lips. And neck...and stomach...and...

"Tonight?!" she squeaked abruptly as her eyes snapped back to eye level and her hands busied themselves with the seemingly difficult task of opening her locker. "What about the breasts? I mean tonight!!! What's happening to bre-

tonight?!" Brooke's face was dark crimson, a very unflattering colour for her complexion which she hid behind her locker door. She tugged out her gym bag and the violent action got it caught on the locker door's edge. She growled in frustration and pulled it hard, releasing the bag strap and forcing her into Haley. _Look who's taking a sneaky peakyyyyy,_ sung the voice in Brooke's head. Brooke grit her teeth and looked up to find Haley's penetrating stare waiting for her. Her muscles seized up, her breathing had stopped and a slow uneasy chill ran down her back as she took in those mesmerizing hazel eyes and the soft lips that lay beneath them. She could feel her whole body urging her to close the very small gap between hers and Haley's half naked one.

Brooke was clutching her bag like it was a shield that separated her stomach from Haley's and prevented the bubbling desires inside her from making an unwelcome appearance. The long pause that followed between them stood still whilst the other girls changed, some already leaving in just their cheerleader attire. Haley cocked her head to the side, trying to break Brooke's armour, searching for a way to know what was on her mind. "Why is it I feel you're going to disappear again?"

Haley's words got no significant reaction out of Brooke so she pressed on, "Half the time you're the girl I know and love and the next moment you're like this. Distant and quiet, you might as well not even be here sometimes." Brooke gulped and blinked, looking down at her scrunched up gym bag and finding it impossible to look back up. She may have been a coward but this way none got hurt.

Apart from herself.

_The girl I know and love. _She knew Haley didn't mean it the way she wanted her to but it still made her heart miss that ominous beat. The silence between them began to reach unbearable proportions until; thankfully, Peyton came over and slung her arm around Brooke's tense shoulders. "Yes Brooke, your clothes are in that bag. Do you remember how we wear clothes?" Peyton teased as if Brooke were mentally challenged. Irritated by the comment and the way it hit home, Brooke was still glad that it had broken the building tension between her and the other brunette. She poked her tongue out at the blonde and stepped away from Haley so she could change without distraction. Peyton stood in the odd silence that lasted while Brooke faced away and changed and Haley did the same, looking slightly annoyed. "Okay...so what were you guys talking about in such close proximity? Was it a secret? Cus Brooke looked just about ready to jump into your mouth." Peyton mused with a slanted grin.

Haley rolled her eyes and Brooke's back remained stuff and uninviting. Haley pulled on a fresh tee and replied, "I was just asking Brooke about my bachelorette party tonight and if she was ready to get majorly drunk off her ass, BUT she got distracted. Again." She gave Brooke's back a concerned look and noticed she had frozen. _Tonight? Already?!_ Had the weeks flown by that fast since the day she'd declared to be there for her best friend. It was easier calling her her best friend instead of the girl-I-want-in-the-pants. Much easier. But Brooke was thrown from her thoughts as Peyton's excitement surfaced.

"Oh hell yes am I there! What have you got planned for us Miss Scott to be?...I realise it's the friends job to organise the whole Bachelorette party thing but um...we thought you'd do the best job being so smart and great and umm... I'm gonna stop digging the Peyton shaped hole now." Peyton stopped her babbling to change as Haley smiled contently to herself. As Brooke slid on jeans she peered cautiously over at her and realised Haley was day dreaming. She'd been like this a lot lately. Staring into space, giddy smile in place and Brooke knew full well what, or should she say who had her attention.

The bare thought of Haley drooling over an imagined Nathan was enough to make the head cheerleader speak up, "Hales? You still with us?"

Haley's eyes lost their glaze and she scrunched up her eyes in that adorable little way she did every time she got caught doing something embarrassing. Brooke smiled at her in a friendly manor but it was more of a victory grin for getting Nathan Scott out of her head.

"Umm...tonight, oh! Wellllllll, my fabulous hubby-to-be has organised the whole thing, sooooo," Haley elongated the word ridiculously as she struggled to slip into her jeans, hopping on one foot as she put the other leg in. "it's kind of a total surprise. All I know is a limo is picking us all up from my place at 7pm and from then on its ladies night." She said with a smirk accompanied by a sly wink. Brooke gave a short laugh whilst trying to ignore Haley's mention of Nathan. "God, he's so great. I mean after everything we've gone through, his parents denying our marriage, Chris, me leaving for the tour, Chris again...I'm so lucky to be with him." Haley gushed as she brushed her flowing locks with the kind of grace that made Brooke stare longingly in her direction. But right now Brooke was staring at anything but Haley. Her non-stop appraise of Nathan was tearing her slowly apart from the inside out. _You're not lucky to have him, he's lucky to have you you stupid, naïve, loveable midget! _Brooke raged inside herself, amazed she had already turned to insulting her friend to make life easier.

Brooke bit down on her lip to prevent from screaming as Haley continued, "He went completely out of his way to organise tonight and he's been really involved in every little insignificant thing to do with the wedding. It's sweet." She breathed with a glazed expression that dug deeper under Brooke's skin. She was losing her cool at an alarmingly fast rate and could feel herself begin to tremble with hatred and revulsion at the words her friend was uttering blissfully. She...was going...to snap. "Sometimes I have to take a long breath and pinch myself cus it feels like I'm dre-"

"OKAY HALEY WE GET THE IDEA!", the words cutting off Haley and bouncing off the walls with every unpleasant echo. Haley's eyes had grown large and full of hurt, shocked into silence as she stared at Brooke. Her gaze slowly travelled over to the blonde beside the head cheerleader. Because it wasn't Brooke who had yelled with such spite at Haley. It was Peyton. She was red in the face but Brooke couldn't tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment, either way it was a weird look coming from a girl who never lost her cool in an ordinary situation.

"Uh, sorry Hales...I'm just...I'm just stressed after the practice. I uh...i uh didn't mean to lose mi head like that. I think you just got to the little stress demons inside my head." She joked lamely, her small laugh dying before it was even uttered.

Peyton finished changing and left the locker room in less than a minute after her outburst, leaving Brooke and Haley to question what the hell had just happened. But for Brooke it was more the case of what she knew would have happened if Peyton hadn't cut her off. She knew she would have said something much worse and that it would have changed everything between them. It would have brought her world to its already fragile knees.

**-x-**

The endless thudding of techno, occasionally accompanied by forgotten songs of the late nineties was oh so slowly driving Brooke Davis to the brink of all out, throw-her-expensive-shoes-through-a-window, insanity. Normally the club scene would bring her great joy and times of good but not this night. Not Haley's bachelorette party, with the dancing and jumping around and general happiness of everyone who was not her. How do you enjoy a night devoted to celebrating Haley's upcoming marriages and rest of life with Nathan Scott: Major undeserving assclown bastard of the east?

Brooke sat slumped on the comfy semi-circle shaped couch thing that ran around the table that Haley's party of friends had been sitting around just moments ago. Now they were up on the dance floor boogying down with as much enthusiasm and grace as a bus full of special children. _Very special,_ Brooke mused to herself as she watched Haley do the funky midget dance. She played with the straw in her drink, twirling it around lazily between her fingers while she watched her friend lose all credibility and every ounce of self respect she must have had for herself before coming to this god forsaken place. Nevertheless Brooke found it very amusing and the big grin stuck to her face proved this fact, as it grew larger with every passing second.

But something horrifying quickly wiped the smile off Brooke's face as her eyes went and the ministrations with her straw came to a halt. Haley had stopped dancing and was now heading towards her like a streamlined torpedo aimed at its target. And being dragged along behind this volatile missile was...a guy.

"No. No. Oh no, she's not. She can't be serious...she wouldn't do this. Yes she would. Yep. Great, juuuuust super."

Brooke sighed in acceptance as Haley dropped herself down beside Brooke, smiling eccentrically as she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and shouted over the music, "Guess who I found for youuuu Miss I'm-too-grumpy-to-have-fun?" She let out a drunken giggle and pointed enthusiastically to the sheepish looking guy standing at their table.

"Oh Hales, you shouldn't have." Brooke deadpanned with a roll of her eyes as she took another long sip from her beverage. Haley either ignored Brooke's sarcastic tone or was too drunk to pick up on it. Brooke assumed the latter. Unfortunately for her it appeared Haley wasn't taking no for an answer and pulled Brooke up before she could protest, shoving the startled girl towards a young, fairly good looking guy. It looked as dubious about the situation as Brooke felt.

"Go dance you guys! Mingle!!" Haley yelled from the seating booth, waving her arms insanely to the point that she fell off her seat and ungracefully onto her ass. Brooke winced as Haley staggered back onto her feet and flashed her a wide smile. Brooke rolled her eyes again and moved irritably over to the dance floor, her new man friend in toe. For the sake of Haley's happiness she allowed herself to dance beside this clueless idiot for at least one song. When the song ended, she looked over to find Haley watching her, sipping merrily from her fifth drink. She sighed and decided she would have to wade through a few more songs. The whole time Mr I-smile-for-no-good-reason kept checking her out and the longer she stayed the more hopeful he seemed. Brooke had to straighten him out.

"Listen buddy I'm don't know what you're hoping to get tonight, but it ain't gonna be me. So why don't you take your ass in those stylish Armani shoes and get walking. "She snapped over the new song playing and gave him the evil eye. To her surprise he sighed with relief and stopped dancing.

"Really? Thank god! I've been trying to find an excuse to leave for ages." He said with an air of relief that dented even Brooke's high self esteem.

"But…you were checking me out! I saw you!"

"I was checking out your top Hun," he replied with a laugh. "I don't think you're very drunk friend realized how very gay I am."

"Oh...damn, yeah sorry about her. It's her big day tomorrow she's a tad...on crack. Guess the shoes were a dead give away really, my bad." Brooke smiled feeling slightly foolish. Her gaze drifted over to the "crackhead" whom was now four of the padded seats as a makeshift bed. Brooke sighed and her smile grew incredibly. Her companion watched this silent interaction with a questioning look. He looked over to Haley snoozing in booth and then back at a daydreaming Brooke. He let out a gasp of revelation as he came to the obvious conclusion.

"You like her don't you!" It was more of a statement than a question and it was confirmed when Brooke's neck cracked painfully as she whipped around to face him. She tried to splutter out a rehearsed speech of denial but from the expression on the guy's face it was clear nothing she could have said would have changed his mind. The current song came to an end and she sighed, folding her arms defensively and pouted.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, but this area is kind of mi expertise," He said with a warm smile. "Does she know?" Brooke shook her head sadly as she turned to look at Haley again. The adorable way she was curled up on seats was melting her heart and even from here she could make out the steady rise and fall of Haley's chest. "Are you going to tell her?"

Brooke looked at him as if he were severely retarded.

"She's getting married tomorrow, remember? I can't do that to her! I can't ruin the one day she's been dreaming of for her whole life. She wouldn't even have sex before marriage! That's how big a deal it is for her." The guy gave her a confused look. "Oh yeah she's already married but that was an unofficial ceremony and now she wants the real deal, family, friends, bridesmaids. Which I'm one of by the way. Can life get any crueler?" She sighed heavily, chewing on her lip anxiously. He considered Brooke a moment and looked over at Haley.

"She seems like a great girl, not that I'd know, but I can tell she's special. If you really like her, if she's always on your mind and this isn't just a passing crush then you should tell her. The least you can do is get it off your chest or it'll eat away inside you until one day you scream it at an even worse time. Or you end up doing something stupid to yourself. Deny love and it'll hurt like hell I guarantee." His words washed over Brooke like a cold shower. It finally made sense, pushing back her feelings obviously wasn't helping her; in fact it was driving her crazy. _I have to tell her. Now. _She looked back at the unconscious form of Haley. _Okay, maybe not now…but there must be someone here I can confess to. _She scanned the club quickly and as if by magic she caught the site of her blonde best friend heading off across the dance floor and out the back of the club.

"Listen gay guy- sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Mark, and go do what you have to do." He said kindly with a small smile. Brooke returned it and hugged him despite the fact he was practically a stranger with god knows how many ailments or diseases.

"Thank you, Mark." Brooke said sincerely then set off through the jostling crowd of clubbers towards the exit Peyton had taken. She heard Mark wish her good luck and turned to wave briefly before pushing through the crowd again. When she stepped out through to the back of the club she was greeted by a cold breeze and a dark alley. She looked left and saw a dumpster surrounded by bags of garbage. She looked right and saw a collection of cardboard boxes and packaging materials that had been thrown out, and behind that she caught a glimpse of Peyton's white tank top in the moonlight. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Brooke began to walk over to where Peyton was but the sudden sound of another voice startled her and she crouched behind the largest box in the alley so that she wouldn't be spotted. Listening intently now, Brooke realized the voice belonged to someone male. In fact they sounded just like-

"Nathan?" Brooke whispered to herself in puzzlement. _What the hell is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his bachelor party with Lucas and the other guys? _Completely focused on the conversation taking place between the two, Brooke cocked her head so she could hear best as possible.

"Your still going through with this, aren't you?"

"Peyton, I told you. I can't leave Haley now, we're together and you have to accept it. The wedding is going to happen whether you can deal with it or not."

"So that night meant nothing to you?" Peyton accused, her arms folded tightly against her body. "You're passing me off as a mistake?"

Nathan didn't respond as he focused on some place beyond Peyton, wistfully wanting to be somewhere else. "That's bull and you know it. We both knew what we were doing that night and neither of us were drunk. So that leaves only one explanation doesn't Nate." She stared hard at him waiting for an answer. After a moment Nathan murmured something almost inaudible that Brooke had to strain to hear.

"I love her Peyton. I don't love you. So yes, in my eyes I made a mistake with someone I don't want to spend the rest of my life with." He looked sincere but apparently Peyton wasn't convinced. Despite the hostile atmosphere a smile spread over her features.

"Then how comes you let me do this…" She closed the gap with one step and pressed her lips softly against his. There was a beat and it looked as if Nathan was about to pull away but to Brooke's horror he fell into the kiss, embracing Peyton passionately and fervently moving his hand up and down her back as his lips moved with hers. The kiss grew intense and more passionate than anytime Brooke had seen Nathan kiss Haley.

Brooke felt sick. Gut wrenchingly, full out sick at what she had just witnessed. She had managed to sneak back inside the club unseen but Brooke doubted they would have noticed her even if she'd been banging a drum and shouting at the top of her lungs the way they had had their tongues down each others esophagus's. Not really paying attention to the repetitive dance song being played or the masses of dancing, withering people, Brooke moved off to the booth she'd been in only ten minutes ago. Her situation seemed a lot more appealing ten minutes ago.

Sitting down carefully not to stir Haley from her drunken slumber, Brooke leaned against the back rest that lined the booth and sighed long and hard. Glancing down at the table in front of her she spied her unfinished drink and downed it in one go. Not feeling any better she took Haley's discarded drink and finished that too. She winched at the strength of the alcohol in it and it became clear why Haley was out cold. Her problems hadn't vanished but at least the alcohol made them a little hazier so she couldn't remember them with as much clarity.

Movement beside her alerted her to Haley awakening groggily. "Rise and shine Tutorgirl" she said softly, stroking Haley's golden locks as she sat up and considered Brooke through tightly drawn eyelids. Suddenly she recoiled to the loud music that was practically causing every object not nailed down to vibrate. Haley clutched her head and groaned.

"Did I miss my party?" she asked glancing around herself unsurely. Brooke shook her head and smiled as Haley gave the DJ a distasteful look. "My head hurts. I don't think I'm the clubbing kind of girl." She stated with the cutest pout Brooke had ever seen from her.

"Come 'ere." Brooke invited as she patted her lap and Haley gratefully lowered her head down onto Brooke's lap and laid out along the seats like before. Haley fidgeted for a moment while she found a comfortable position and then sunk into the soft curves of Brooke Davis, smiling contently. Brooke's throat was suddenly dry and it wasn't from the great amounts of vodka she had consumed. She gulped and then gently stroked the side of Haley's face hoping it would help her fall back to sleep. All she could think about was giving this girl infinite comfort while her fiancé and best friend were doing god knows what outside. The bare thought of it was making Brooke tear up. She didn't want Haley to suffer but if she didn't know the truth maybe longer down the line she would discover it for herself and it would hurt all the more. _Losing love hurts just as bad as denying you ever felt it_, Brooke summarized to herself, feeling Haley turn over and stare up at her.

She had the giddiest smile upon her face and her pupils were large and reminiscent of an adoring puppy. "Mm you pretty Brooke. Yous gonna be da pittiest bridesmay there. And Nate 'ill look so 'andsome." Haley let out a low sigh and snuggled further into Brooke's lap unaware of the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Brooke drew a shaky breath and glanced over to the bar and noticed the guy Mark looking over at her. He smiled hopefully at her and toasted her with his drink. Brooke smiled back and blinked, feeling a few painful tears trickle slowly down her solemn face and gather at the corners of her mouth and chin. She reached up to wipe them away but it only seemed to cause more to trickle lonely paths down her cheeks. "Brookie?" Haley drowsily called out.

"Ye-eah?" Brooke replied, unsuccessful in stopping her voice from cracking.

"Love you."

Brooke had to stop herself from full out sobbing. And taking a deep breath she said the three little words that she had been dying to scream for the past few months. "I love you too Haley."

**End of chapter 4**

**A.N: D.I.B: Thank god I finished this, its 3 am now and it was worth staying up to get this done and out to you very patient friends of mine. As always please review, feedback makes all this worth while. Chapter 5 may take a while it depends on how much work me and Tutorgurltigger have.**

**Laters Alligators**


	5. You crossed friend line into bitch town

**A.N: DIB: Yes my baley-lady-luvvin friends another chapter of TDOBD is finished and with one last chapter to go I bet you cant wait for big dramatic showdown. Its what One tree hill does best. Drama. Hate the subject myself but writing it...that's fun! Don't feel too bad for Brooke, we make her suffer for a reason P And no Jodi it's not because I'm dead inside.**

**TGT: You are dead inside! Haley getting hit by that car was not funny! Even if she did go – and I quote from your earlier word "squish" it is not a laughing matter! Yes...rant over, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: You just crossed the friend line into bitch town**

The room was a blanket of darkness, like midnight on the night of an eclipse and the only sound that could be heard through the din of the outside background noise was the heavy breathing of the girls in the room and the rustling noise of tossing and turning. Slumber land was an easier place to be than the reality of the previous night, for Haley it stopped the intense sore headedness she was feeling due to the extreme amount of alcohol that had flown passed her lips, for Brooke sleep brought nothing but forgetting, forgetting the damaging image her mind couldn't overlook of Nathan and Peyton. Sleep was a necessity for both of them, but as life would have it, sleep never lasted long. Not for Haley anyway.

Groggily sitting up, Haley swayed slightly in her bed and groaned out loud, her hands found her head and she rested it on top of them. Closing her eyes she tried to stop the world around her from spinning, even in the intense darkness. Feeling brave she let her hands fall to the bed and grip on to the covers, swinging her legs around she felt better when they touched the floor. She willed herself to stand up and walk, but knowing her she'd stand, take a step forward, and fall into a heap on the floor.

Taking the risk she stood and took that fearful step forward...and didn't fall. _Go me!_ She silently cheered at herself lifting her arms and waving them slightly, which was not the best thing to do because seconds after she felt herself stumble forward and crash into the wall of her and Brooke's bedroom. She kinda loved that wall, that wall was so much more comfortable to fall on than the floor would ever be. She hated that floor and all it's...soreness. Wall pretty and floor bad, yes that was all the logic she could muster.

Sliding her way over to the door Haley gripped the handle and pulled it open. Standing in the threshold she kept herself upright by holding onto the doorframe and then her eyes took in the distance between where she was and the sofa where she wanted to be...it was like the Grand Canyon of distance, which was an accurately stupid comparison. Accurate because well the distance was hugantic and stupid because who had a Grand Canyon like hole in their apartment? Yeah, no one.

She wasn't going to make this not one bit, but her post-alcohol induced mind told her to go for it, cheered her on, wanted to watch her fail miserably and she was going to. But that didn't stop her from taking those fateful steps, one after another until she stood in the middle if the floor desperately wanting to hold on to something, but finding that impossible. The nearest thing seemed miles away and Haley felt herself sinking and she cursed that damn floor below her for having its victory.

Swaying again she could see her impending future and it didn't look good. Then again did falling face first to the ground ever seem like a good thing? And then she felt herself tipping forward and she waited for the impact...only the impact didn't come and the pain didn't flare throughout her body, instead she felt arms encircle her waist, holding her in place and bringing her back into an upright position.

"Black eyes and a broken nose don't really do anything for the wedding pictures." Brooke's voice sounded throughout the otherwise silent apartment.

"No," Haley nodded then sighed in annoyance, her headache not exactly something she was loving. "Though could you imagine the caption? _'Rouge bride made to look like panda, guests laugh and receive the same look.'" _

Leading her over to the safety of the sofa, Brooke looked at Haley with raised eyebrows. "Okay, as a rule you are not getting within 20 feet of alcohol. You can be little Miss Abstinence Girl instead of tutor girl," Brooke suggested sitting down next to Haley and then paused. "Though those used to be the same thing, what happened to you Haley James? When did you turn into such a bad apple?"

Turning to Brooke, Haley gave her what she guessed was a glare but with the way Haley was feeling she didn't quite manage it and ended up looking like someone who had gone cock eyed and received a swollen lip. Brooke would have laughed if she wasn't fearful about Haley's reaction, which she had no doubt would hurt. "You know Brooke, I think it was when I became friends with you. Lord knows the corruption you have caused." Haley through out there. "What is it they call you, slut and Cheaty McCheaty?

Brooke glared playfully at Haley and then it all came back to her, how she could forget for those few minutes she didn't know, the images taunted and mocked her like the bitch they were. Her face fell and she noted Haley's look of horror. Thinking to herself if Haley really knew the reason why that was, was because of the sordid mental movie of Peyton and Nathan that played inside her head, her look of horror would transform into something so much more horrific and Brooke didn't know if she had the heart to tell Haley. But she had to didn't she?

Haley wanted to smack herself, she knew Brooke wasn't anything like she had just said and why she had just said that, well she didn't quite know why she did it, it was mean. "Brooke, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No Haley," Brooke began with a distant look in her eyes. "It's not that...it's uh, it's nothing." She finished with a forced laugh. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell the girl she was crazy in love with that the man she was in love with was making out with their supposed best friend, and maybe more, she couldn't break her heart. Looking anywhere but at Haley, Brooke wished she was any place in the world than here.

"That look isn't nothing Brooke," Haley pointed out, her hand reaching out and slipping into Brooke's. "I know you, do you not realise that? I know your looks and your quirks and that's not a look I like to see on your face. Tell me."

Brooke herself was too caught up in the fact that Haley was touching her, holding her hand. She had froze the second she felt Haley's skin on her own, and all she wanted to do was take Haley into the bedroom where they had just came out of and make her forget who the hell Nathan Scott ever was. Her eyes couldn't move from their clasped hands and she almost broke, almost told her the whole truth of the matter. But how could she do that to Haley? And yet, how could she keep quiet and let her go through with the wedding and marry a man who was so blatantly cheating on her? "Again it's nothing Haley." She heard fall from her mouth.

"It is Brooke!" Haley insisted.

"It isn't!" Brooke sworn, hoping Haley would believe her. There was no way she could tell Haley, ever. It wasn't an option...but a part of her knew if she just opened her mouth and spilled her guts about what she had saw, maybe she could stand a chance.

"Seriously Brooke," Haley spoke her tone impatient. "I want to know, why are you keeping it from me?"

"Listen Haley," Brooke replied her own tone exasperated. "When I say it's nothing, I mean it's nothing, got it?"

"Liar." Haley accused.

Brooke was stumped because she knew that Haley was right, what was she meant to do, tell her the truth? She could see that happening, telling Haley everything, watching her face fall and then seeing her break, and more than anything she wanted to protect Haley from that. "I'm not lying." Brooke mumbled looking away, contradicting herself.

"Like I said Brooke, I know you and you are." Haley groaned in annoyance. "Just tell me! Get over yourself already and tell me what the hell is up? What are you hiding Brooke?" She continued and then paused. "Are you in love with Nathan?" She finished in a harsh whisper.

Hearing Haley say that cause Brooke to bark in laughter, in love with Nathan? Oh yeah she was head over heels in love all right, but it just wasn't with Nathan. "No Haley, I'm really not in love with Nathan."

"Then tell me!" Haley repeated again for the fifth time.

"I swear on my life, that it's nothing." It wasn't like her life meant much to her anymore so swearing it to something didn't really matter to her, Haley wasn't hers so what reason was there to enjoy life now? Who would have thought that Brooke Davis would have been brought down by simply falling in love?

"Do you not trust me enough to tell me?" Haley asked in a quiet voice.

"I love you okay! I love you!" Brooke exploded not being able to handle Haley's consistent questioning anymore. And now that she thought about it she really dreaded what she had done, _Can't keep your mouth shut can you Davis? Couldn't just keep that little piece of information to yourself could you? Yeah, cause this is going to end happily ever after. I swear you have a bigger mouth than Paris Hilton when she's on her knees...let's just sit back and watch the fireworks huh? They're going to be colourful. _It seemed her inner voice liked to berate her, but she let it because it was the truth after all she couldn't keep quite for long, but she guessed that telling Haley this was a lot less painful than telling Haley about Nathan and Peyton.

Well...a lot less painful to Haley at least, Brooke herself...that was a whole other matter.

She looked at Haley and noted the absolute stillness that she was, like a cave woman who had got trapped in the ice age, and who was just recently discover and had a bad cause of solid stiffness...kinda like Austin Powers when he was regenerated to fight Doctor Evil, _Okay Brooke, random much?_ But yeah, Haley was with the stiffness and Brooke was at a loss of what the hell to do. Doing nothing seemed kind of insensitive but how did you comfort a person you just professed your love to, who was your best friend _and_ of the same sex. But then reaching out and touching Haley would more than likely freak Haley out, so Brooke would settle for the insensitive approach and just sit there awkwardly, looking anywhere that wasn't at Haley.

"Umm..." Haley started to say but then stopped, she really was at a loss for words she'd never been in this sort of situation before so she guessed that that was justified. "...huh?" she wondered confused, turning to stare at Brooke.

"I love you." Brooke whispered.

"You love me?" Haley spoke, the words feeling foreign on her lips.

"Yes." Brooke answered her and before she could stop herself her mouth opened and she couldn't stop the words that spilled out. "I love you so much, and at first I was like '_No, I only love her as a friend.'_ But damn it Haley you invaded everything that I am until you were all that I saw and wanted. Do you realise how hard it's been to look at you and not be able to have you? Do you know what it's like to wake up across from you every morning and not get out of my bed so I can crawl in beside you? I'm crazy about you and all your damn quirks and every little thing you do that is uniquely Haley James." Brooke continued, stopping for a breath. "Do you know how hard it is to listen to you talk about your wedding and not be able to tell you that it's killing me inside? Do you think it's easy for me to watch you with him and see how blissfully happy he makes you when I wish I was the one who was doing exactly that?"

Haley was giving her the most peculiar look. As if waiting for the cameras and TV presenter to appear from their hiding places and tell her this was all a big joke. She let out an uncertain laugh and backed away from Brooke, albeit very unsteadily due to her present intoxication. "You're kiddin' right?" Haley's meek response was almost a whisper, filled with confusion and disbelief. But Brooke could also feel the fear radiating off her in waves. Haley was suddenly so afraid it was palpable, visible from the way her voice had cracked so easily and through each shaky breath she took as she waited for Brooke's reply. Unbeknownst to her tears had begun to stream down her friend's face at the three words she'd uttered. Brooke stood up and moved over to the kitchen counter just to have something to lean on and escape the bitter sadness that filled her when she was near Haley.

A minute passed and Brooke's lack of a reply told Haley this wasn't a joke. At that moment she felt completely sober, she was aware of her surroundings, her situation and the sound of Brooke's soft sobbing. Haley preferred the realms of ignorant drunken bliss. Haley rose slowly and walked over to the counter. She couldn't quite bring herself to look Brooke in the eye; it felt too weird right then, but she did place a comforting hand on Brooke's. Chewing on her lip she tried to think of something good to say, reassuring yet firm. Focusing on her engagement ring Haley softly said, "Its okay Brooke. It's been a long night, I'll make some coffee and we can talk about this with clear heads." Happy with herself Haley gave Brooke's hand a reassuring squeeze and stepped around the counter to make the coffee. Brooke blinked once, then a second time as Haley's words left a hollowness deep down where the butterflies used to live. She looked up with her wet, tear stained face, lips parted in a gesture of incredulous disbelief. She knew exactly what Haley was trying to do and she wasn't going to settle for tutor girl's poor attempt at empathy.

"Is that it?" Brooke spat harshly causing Haley to face her abruptly, "You can just dismiss the one strongest, most painful feeling I have had to carry around for so damn long. Do you think I like this? Feeling vulnerable every time you're near me, hating myself for being a freak, wishing...just wishing I could find one guy to get you out of my head." Brooke's tears were in full flow again leaving Haley to do nothing but watch tight-throated and ring her hands like a child being told off. Brooke pushed herself off the counter and wiped at her eyes agitatedly, her anger filling the hollow inside her. "I don't need this crap TutorWife! I used to be fine before I knew you, didn't even dream I'd fall in love at that age of 17 before I met you, and after all the people I could have chosen my heart sets itself on you. It's not fair. "Brooke's last words were more of a sob then a sentence.

"Brooke...I'm getting married tomorrow." Brooke was surprised at the sadness in Haley's voice and suddenly saw a glimmer of hope for her amongst all the pain. But she had to go ruin it. "I'm in love with Nathan. Not you."

That hurt. It always did but the "not you" on the end just gave it a little kick, right to the heart. It brought out the bitch in her and despite the whole point of this confession she let it have its snide remark "Yeah, Nathan. He's a keeper that one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley looked affronted but curious. Maybe she wasn't so blind after all but bitchy Brooke hadn't finished. Gritting her teeth in plain frustration at this girl's loveable, if infuriatingly blissful ignorance, Brooke let out the anger, the bitterness and all the desire.

"It's supposed to mean that your "perfect" man isn't so DAMN PERFECT!!" Haley glared defensively back at Brooke waiting for her to go on. "He's cheating on you! With Peyton."

Haley stood frozen for about five seconds before letting out a hard, short laugh. As soon as Brooke heard it she quickly regretted saying anything. Haley shook her head in disbelief, looking disgusted as she pointed to the front door. "Get out."

Brooke blinked and gaped at her best friend.

"Hale-

"NO. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT BROOKE. HOW DARE YOU. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO?! DESTROY MY RELATIONSHIP WITH DESPERATE LIES? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME THE DAY BEFORE I'M ABOUT TO GET MARRIED." Haley stepped briskly around the kitchen counter and shoved her hand in front of Brooke's face. "See this? That's my future." Brooke stared glumly at the ring on Haley's finger and shifted uncomfortably. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

"I know Hales. I know how much he means to you, and I was never going to bring this down on you but I saw him kissing Peyton and I thought this is my chance!" Brooke let out a whimper as Haley's palm connected with her cheek. Brooke touched the place Haley had hit her but the hurt expression and red mark she was boasting got no sympathy from the other Brunette.

"Get...out" Haley said through shaky breaths, just as shocked as Brooke was about her slapping her. Defeated down to her last ounce of emotional strength, Brooke walked slowly to the door and opened it with as much enthusiasm. She turned to see Haley watching her. She looked tearful and unstable; Brooke knew she would break down into tears as soon as she left. But wanting to have the last word Brooke cleared her throat and uttered with the most clarity she could manage, "So much for clothes ova bros, huh Hales?"

It was small, but Brooke was sure Haley had flinched at the mention of such a reminiscent memory. Satisfied she had done all she could, Brooke left her apartment, their apartment, and let the door close with a callous bang behind her.

**-x-**

She was walking, to where she had no clue. One foot followed the other and they lead her away from Haley and that was all she cared about in that moment and every other moment of absolute hopelessness and anguish. The wind whipped around her causing her hair to fly everywhere, the cold chill in the air bit at her savagely but Brooke didn't feel anything she was already numb from everything that had transpired in the early hours of the morning. She should have just kept her eyes closed and never taken that first step out of her bed; everything would be so different if she had. Everything would be fine...Haley's look of cold fury wouldn't be burned into her minds eye and Haley wouldn't hate her.

Looking up she took in her surroundings and gave a hollow laugh, it was just her luck that she ended up at the Rivercourt. The court was deserted, everyone no doubt getting ready for the wedding, or as Brooke liked to think of it _'The event that killed her.'_ But what could she do? She questioned silently while making her way over to the lone bench. Sitting on top of it she realised she couldn't do anything that she had already done. Telling the truth had gotten her a slap in the face and trying would only result in more.

Sighing, she let her head fall into her hands and closed her eyes. How could her life go from moderately liveable to disastrously awful in the space of 1.2 milliseconds? Was this a new record? Biting down on her lip hard she tried to keep the tears she felt pooling in her eyes from falling, but it was futile and one after another slipped passed her eyelids leaving behind a watery track of sorrow. This time she wasn't getting her happy ending, not that she expected to ever get it, but she could always dream of it. Now though...now there wasn't anything to dream about, she had opened her mouth and made her own grave, she just needed to find it so she could lay down in it and wait for the dirt to cover her whole.

A hand touched her shoulder and startled her out of her retrieve. Turning her head sharply to the side she took in Lucas' worried form. Sighing again, she turned her head away from him and let it fall again, the thumping of her heartbeat echoing in her ears, she was sure with each beat she heard the slower it got. Would there come a point where her heart would slow down so far that her last beat would sound and she would fall to the ground a hollow shell of who she once was? She was sure that point would be when Haley uttered the words '_I do' _to Nathan. That would be the one last thing before she fell to her hell.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Lucas's voice asked her and the concern shone through. She was glad she had a friend in Luc, they were so much better as friends than they ever were as a couple. The incident with Chris Keller was the nail in their coffin, it showed her the truth and in a way she had hoped that Lucas caught them because that way there was no way of them having a lasting relationship. They had talked, shouted a little and agreed that friends they were good at, anything more just got complicated.

"Just peachy." Brooke sounded out her voice void of any sort of feeling.

"You know," Lucas sounded out sitting next to Brooke. "I know peachy and this just isn't it."

"Really, I'm fine." Who knew she was so adapt at lying these day and Lucas's dubious look told her that he wasn't buying 'Fine' one little bit. She didn't want to tell him, couldn't face the look of disappointment sweep across someone else's face, knowing it was solely directed at her. But it was starting to hurt keeping it to herself and maybe Lucas wouldn't look at her like Haley had, maybe she could get one more day if she had a shoulder to rest her head on. "It's Haley." She whispered brokenly.

Lucas looked down at Brooke in confusion, had something happened to Haley and he hadn't been there to help her? Was she all right? "What's the matter with Haley?" he questioned more than a little anxiously.

Looking out Brooke saw the light creep into the new day washing away the sins of the days passed and couldn't help wish that it'd wash over her and remove everything that had gone wrong in her life, giving her a fresh start at life again. It was a deluded hope, but she was grasping now. "I think I ruined her happy day." Brooke mumbled out into the eerily empty atmosphere.

Laughing Lucas looked down at Brooke like she was suddenly some other recantation. "No one can ruin Haley's day Brooke, it's not possible." Lucas let her know with a soft smile. "What's the worst you could do?"

"I told her I loved her."

Seems those words cause silence all over the place. Brooke was seconds away from standing up and leaving Lucas behind, maybe she could pack a bag and just leave town with no fuss. Then she could bury the pain somewhere in the back of her mind and not have to remember it until she was alone staring into the darkness. The darkness would hide her pain and tears after all and she wasn't sure she could face looking into the mirror and having that reflect back at her. But luckily Lucas spoke up, "...Wow..."

Okay it wasn't the height of sophisticated conversation but it was something. Brooke turned to study Lucas in a bored fashion, to be honest she didn't care which way he went with this. She was beyond the guilty conscience; she'd taken it down from its pedestal and beaten seven shades of shit out of it. Lucas looked like he'd been put on pause, the only indication he was alive being the faint fog of carbon dioxide leaving his gaping mouth every few seconds. "...wow..."

"You already said that Luke."

"I know...it's just...Haley? You're in love with Haley?" he asked firmly as if trying to work around the idea of such a bizarre concept. Brooke blinked slowly and nodded. "Tutor girl Haley? My best friend Haley-"

"Yes okay! God I get it alright? It's insane! It's completely impossible that Brooke Davis could fall in love with a girl! She must have been through every guy, no wonder she's gone gay!!!" Brooke was on her feet and pacing angrily and aimlessly around the court. Lucas had gotten off the bench and approached her, taking her gently by the shoulders so she was facing him. Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes once again, betraying the anger flared over her features. "I can't help how I feel." Brooke practically whimpered, her resolve breaking in front of Lucas as she stamped her foot like a frustrated toddler. The sadness etched over every inch of her face told Luke this wasn't just a one off crush. This was the real deal and it broke his heart to see the girl he once loved so much look so hopeless. Brooke was looking up at him expectantly, probably waiting for the words that would make this all better, but for the sake of him Lucas couldn't think of anything. This whole turn of events put him in the thick of a very personal love triangle. There was Haley his long time best friend and the girl he would do anything for, Brooke the girl he had loved and lost more than once through faults of his own. Yet despite their history they were still close friends and Brooke was another person he would sacrifice his life for willingly. Then of course there was Nathan, his own flesh and blood. It was literally impossible for him to take sides because no matter what way he looked at it someone he cared about stood to get hurt.

Realising he had to say something before Brooke began to worry he was freaking out, Lucas said, "I take it she didn't take it well if you're moping around the river court looking like a lost puppy."

It made Brooke smile and that meant she hadn't reached the point of no return. Lucas smiled back warmly and rubbed her shoulders. Brooke shook her head once and frowned slightly.

"She literally exploded on me. I've never seen her angry before Luke. I touched on places I shouldn't have- not like that perv!" she cut in at the wide eyed stare Lucas had given her. He rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue. "Like I said, I touched on some issues I shouldn't have...set off a few nerves. I only wanted to confess how I felt! I couldn't keep it in anymore it was driving me insane! I know it was the worst time to tell her but I don't think I could have been her bridesmaid without her knowing the truth at least." Brooke finished her explanation and looked down at her feet. She'd chosen to leave out the tiny incident that occurred with his brother just last night.

"But you love her..." Lucas pointed out the obvious his voice trailing off at the end like he was thinking something so profound that when he finally spoke every problem on earth would be solved. But of course Brooke didn't take that into account and looked at him like he had clearly lost his mind.

Frowning and glaring Brooke sighed. "Of course I love her stupid!" she breathed out exasperatedly. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Yeah Brooke, I've been listening." Lucas let her know opening his mouth to carry on, but Brooke beat him to it.

"It's weird you know, you can see a person everyday of your life and they're there in the background and slowly without you even realising it, without you giving it a second thought they work their way to the foreground. Then suddenly you notice them more so than you ever did before and then they do something and you find your thinking about that later, after it's happened and..." Brooke breathed out and Lucas noticed that she was lost in her own world. "...everyday you can't help but look at them differently and notice things about them, like the way they smile or how when they're concentrating they chew on the end of their pen. You notice all their quirks and before long it's too late, you're gone, you've fallen...you're in love. And you didn't even see it coming."

"And that's how you feel about Haley." Lucas once again stated the obvious, like the sky is blue, the grass is green and clouds are white….unless of course you were colour blind and that's a whole other story. He watched Brooke nod in agreement and he smiled at her. "So why aren't you fighting for her?"

He watched as Brooke opened her mouth to answer him, but she stalled and no words left her. Watching her for a second he waited for the inevitable, he waited for her to try, he waited for her to become the Brooke Davis who never gave up and from the looks of it, she was fast approaching.

"You're right." She agreed again, her voice strong with conviction. "Why aren't I?" she questioned herself and maybe she shouldn't have because the Nathan and Peyton saga of the night previous corrupted her vision and Haley's look of utter shock was fast approaching afterwards.

Lucas was right she should be fighting for Haley, especially after what Nathan was doing, but – and there always seemed to be a but – rejection wasn't fun.

"Don't back out of this now Davis. You want Haley? You at least gotta give it a try. Sure you already did and it bombed like nothing you have ever tried with all your heart, but come on Brooke when have you ever given up so easily?" Lucas questioned her, his hand reaching out for hers. "I'll take you to the church right now. All you have to do is take my hand."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't doubtful, that if she turned her back and walked away he wouldn't be surprised. He didn't know if she could walk away from someone she claimed to love and maybe he'd never know. But as he was thinking those thoughts her hand slipped into his and he knew her answer.

She was ready to fight.

**A.N: Please review. Life is not worth living without the precious reviews you guys send. It's a life with out sunshine, guys, it's a world without love! So love me already! Even though I'm a guy and I'm pretty sure most of you are teenager lesbians...yeah. LOVE!**

**TGT: Whispers Needy much...**


	6. Hold the honeymoon

**A.N: I'm soooooo so so so so so very sorry that it took this long to write chapter 6****. I could give you a list of excuses but I'm sure you're all too enraged to care and are preparing your tomato themed catapults as I type this. Exams, studying, 6form, hobbies and maintaining a girlfriend are the main reasons I struggled to finish this fic off but Jodie hasn't been much help since she says this thing called "college" keeps her busy most of the time. Pfft. But she has done her bit and for that I thank the sexy Scot. On lighter news Paris Hilton is in jail. Again! There is a god! At least one with a kickass sense of humour. And to this god I sacrifice 10 billion baby lambs. –sigh- Let's hope for face cancer. **

**I do go on but I'm sure you've missed my misguided, moronic, monkey-like gibbering (three M's all in a row! I know there's a word for when you do that but I forget...alliteration? Anyone wanna share the answer. I should know wanting to be a writer and all but brain like a sieve carrying hydrochloric acid.****) Hennn-e-way, thank rock music and my slight insomnia for completing the sixth and final chapter of TDOBD. Please enjoy.**

**And pray for the eventual psychotic piss puddle that will become of Paris Hilton in the next few weeks. And I know, three P's in a row, how sex am I? **

**As sex as a fish you say. Fair enough.**

**Oh yes, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own sexy "possibly-lesbionic" girls of one tree hill.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Hold the honeymoon****, this wedding's cancelled**

"What's the time?" Brooke asked as she grabbed her bridesmaids dress from her wardrobe and left a strangely empty and Haley-less apartment.

"What's the time?" Brooke asked as she struggled with the zipper of her dress in the back of Lucas' car.

"What's the time?" Brooke asked as she sat back down in the front passenger seat to see they'd just passed the Tree Hill mall.

"What's the-?"

"BROOKE!" She jumped and looked at Lucas as if to say "What?!". "It's been two minutes since we left your apartment and like I said five seconds ago its still 11:31!!"

He turned back to watch the road slightly flustered with his tie askew.

"11.31?! But we'll be too late! We've only got-!"

"Three quarters of an hour."

"...till the service begins..." Brooke fell into a fidgety silence, only feeling a smidgen of guilt for pestering Lucas as he had volunteered to help and he was getting the full on impatient Brooke treatment. She was anxious, gut wrenchingly anxious. The whole spurring speech earlier had made everything seem so clear but the abrupt absence of Haley at the apartment had made the fight for her that little bit harder. _Where had she even gotten changed?! _What if she'd gotten so mad she'd stormed over to Nathan's to tell him the ridiculous "story" Brooke had confessed to her. Brooke became obsessed with thoughts of an angry Nathan and what he might do to shut her up, never mind the reputation of Dan Scott. _Like father like son? _Brooke sunk down in her seat, suddenly feeling a lot less eager about where she was heading.

"Oh I'm a dead girl. Dead dead dead." Brooke groaned as she bit down hard on the nails between her teeth. Lucas stopped the car and it dawned on her that they had arrived. She peered out of the car window to gaze upon a large, white marquee that had been set up on beautiful verdant garden. Wild flowers and vines snaked up white trellises, aligning a pebble path up to the magnificent marquee as it shifted gently in the stiff breeze. Brooke saw family and friends talking and seating themselves in the distance and gulped. She silently cursed Haley for having the reception so close to the damn apartment.

"Lucas? I've changed my mind. Let's go home. Or Canada. Canada's good too."

Lucas, whom had already left the car and was smartening himself up with the aid of his wing mirror, gave her a soft look and went around to open the passenger door. "If you don't try you'll never know. And for the rest of your life you'll wonder "what if". Don't be that girl. Be the girl that fights for what she deserves, dying with a smile if it all goes bad."

"Please don't say die." Brooke whined as she caught the sight of Nathan talking to his mother back at the marquee and gulped a second time.

"If you're telling the truth about Nate, then we both no this marriage can't happen. It's not fair on Haley and if you won't crash this wedding and tell her you love her, then I'll just have to do it instead." He smiled as Brooke scowled up at him through tightly drawn eyes. She took a moment to consider what she was about to do.

"And if it all goes to crap and Nathan tries to throttle me we can move to Canada?"

"I'll already be packed."

Brooke beamed at Lucas and got out of his car, closing the door with a flourish. "Then let's go steal me a bride."

**-x-**

Walking up into the marquee with Lucas by her side, Brooke felt more at ease…well, as much at ease as a person could feel while planning to ruin a wedding, out the groom as an adulterous man-whore and steal the bride right out from under him. Oh yes, Brooke Davis's life? Far from boring.

Like right now for example, if she hadn't turned her head in the hopes of finding Haley, she wouldn't have spotted Peyton and she certainly wouldn't be pulling her arm out from under Lucas's and heading towards Peyton. Walking towards her, all her thoughts jumbled together and she wished she could pick a sentence out from her this seething ball of anger, but she couldn't, but after taking a breath she let that anger fade, the last thing she needed was anger.

"Hey Brooke, you look amazing!" Peyton gushed and Brooke had to wonder how she could fake the happiness. It had to be fake right? She couldn't be that two faced and actually be happy for both Haley and Nathan after she had done god knows what with Nathan.

"Hey skank bitch, you look like a ten dollar hooker!" Brooke let fly, because in her eyes Peyton wasn't worthy of any other name. She noticed Peyton's shocked face, not that it was hard to notice, Peyton never could convey emotion subtly. "What's wrong Sawyer? Cat got your tongue?" she asked feigning concern, "Or should that be Nathan got your tongue."

"I-"

"And I'm sure he's had the sweet adulterous joy of having that tongue wherever he wants." Brooke continued with a smile that unnerved Peyton to the core. She knew she was in deep shit and Brooke was doing her the simple favour of not making a scene. Strangely, this calm and happy Brooke was more terrifying than the screaming, hair-pulling variety.

"Oh like you're perfect Brooke," was the biting remark back. "How many is it now? In the hundreds? I've lost count honestly." Brooke seemed surprised at the come back but her smile only widened as she bit back harder.

"Oh you've got a nerve Blondie. You make a habit of screwing around with everyone else's men and turn around to tell me how I'm the whore?" Brooke let out a big laugh as if Peyton had just told her the funniest joke in the world. "You have no idea how much shit you're actually in."

"No, listen Brooke it was a mista-"

"Please do not go there; if you go there I will smack the slut out of you. You don't want me to make a scene." Brooke threatened becoming suddenly much colder. "You didn't just trip and fall onto it Peyton. No you were probably laying there with your legs open and begging him."

"Oh come on, whatever you saw wasn't that bad, quit being a bitch and let them have their stupid wedding for all its worth." Peyton rebutted as she fidgeted in agitation. She was glancing over to nearby guests and it was obvious what was bothering her. When Brooke replied she made sure her voice was that little bit louder.

"Oh yeah, **I'm**the bitch. After all **I'm**the one who's whoring about with the groom, right Peyton? Right? **I'm** the one who's the slut and goes behind your supposed best friend's back to screw their husband, right? That's me, not some blonde, easy, STI walking whore, isn't it?" Brooke asked rhetorically, glaring at Peyton, who had the decency to look away.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

Grinning Brooke started to walk away. "Just watch the fireworks Skank, just watch."

**-x-**

She had planned to find Lucas again and let him tell her why this was such a good idea, because she needed the reassurance, she really did. But looking for him didn't so much lead to Lucas as it did to Haley. For future warning, finding Haley was heart attack material, serious heart attack material. She could almost picture her heart bursting into little shards and piercing every other organ within leaving her dead…not that she knew what an actual heart attack felt like, but seeing Haley staring at her while she was unprepared felt like that. The only other time she had ever felt like this was at cheer camp when she experimented with some hair dye one girl had snuck in and looked in the mirror and seen green hair staring back at her.

"Brooke…." Haley's voice rang out and pulled her from the hazy fog that was her mind.

"What is it?" She asked when she saw the dear-caught-in-headlights look Brooke was giving her.

"I was looking for Lucas," _because_ _I needed the Dutch courage to do this. Or possibly seven glasses of champagne, _she finished silently. They should really have "BRIDE IS IN HERE" signs when walking around a huge pavilion. The place was a maze and yet she so easily stumbled upon the smaller tent just outside the main marquee. Curiosity got the better off her and BAM: there was Haley. And what a sight she was to behold. Now that Brooke had had the time to take everything in she saw the dress. The dress that seemed to fit Haley like a diamond studded glove and complete her. Brooke was more in love than she had ever been with this amazing girl and the jagged remnants of her heart cut a little deeper. God, this girl. This girl was driving her insane! She couldn't cope anymore! _How am I meant to ruin her day? I can't watch that face fall, watch tears scar that perfect smile, take away her greatest dream. Love is everything to her and she's already found it. Just not in me..._

"Please don't tell me you've come to lie about Nathan some more," Haley sighed with a hint of resentment. She looked suddenly stressed and flustered. _But still drop-dead gorgeous, _Brooke thought as she fought the urge to bite her lip. "I'm getting married. It's happening...please accept it B-"

"You're beautiful." Blurted Brooke and Haley blinked. "I mean, you look...beautiful. Stunning." The last word was almost a sob as she gestured. Brooke didn't know if it was down to the sight of bride Haley or the growing realisation that her love would have to stay unrequited, but it hurt. A lot. She was bleeding from the inside out it hurt so bad. No guy had ever hurt her this much, the neglect of her parents was nothing compared to this agony, even the time Peyton stole Lucas from her seemed like a pleasant, blissful memory.

Haley surveyed her curiously, "Thanks Tigger."

And Brooke was privileged with a genuine smile formed by lips fit for an angel.

Brooke burst into tears.

Haley's eyes bugged and she rushed to her best friend as if she were on fire. "No don't cry! You look beautiful too!" She stammered wildly, getting no answer from the now weeping Brooke who had covered her face with her hands. "Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Look its okay about earlier I'm not mad, I swear, please just stop crying or you're gonna make me cry and then my make up'll run!"

Haley's heart skipped as a giggle escaped from between Brooke's fingers. The teary eyed brunette wiped at her face and gave Haley a watery smile. "Why do you have to be so damn cute," She sighed croakily, causing Haley's heart to skip for a completely different reason. The sincerity and sadness in Brooke's voice had been so strong. Haley swallowed and tried to hide her creeping blush by hugging Brooke.

"Was born this way. Lot of people can't handle what I'm packing." Haley said simply into her ear. Brooke laughed out loud and forgot about the tears dotted across her face.

"I am such a bad influence on you. But I love it." She added with another giggle.

"I'm sorry I just left the apartment like that. I went to Karen's, she had the dress and I made my way here from there. I should have told you...I just...I guess you hit a nerve. The one thing the bride wants to hear on the day of wedding is "oh by the way the groom's cheating on you." She said sternly but gently. Haley wasn't one to hold a grudge and she'd already forgiven Brooke by the time she'd closed the door to their apartment.

"I had to know if you were okay. I left things so badly," Brooke muttered. "But I was drunk." Brooke shuddered with anger as she said it, but she had to for the sake of every stupid ethical reason in the book. "So, so very drunk," She continued as she put on a faux guilty grimace. "I'm really sorry, but drunk people tend to say they love everything in close proximity. As for the Peyton thing..." She paused trying to explain that outburst, "So, so very drunk."

Haley seemed to perk up a lot more, "I figured as much. But it's fine. All that matters is you're here and you're my bridesmaid!" They allowed five seconds of frantic jumping around as required by all excited girls. "God I've missed you. No more silly fights. Deal?"

"Pinky swear." Brooke declared as she locked pinkies with Haley and shook. A comfortable silence followed in which Haley wiped off the remaining tears on Brooke's cheeks. It was enough to make Brooke want to leave, because if she kept gazing at those big, innocent, hazel eyes she'd do something stupid. Stupider than green hair dye. "Hey Hales, I gotta go get ready for you're whole walk down the aisle thingy, so...I'll catch up with you later kay?"

Haley looked a little nervous at the prospect of being left alone to wait for her elegant entrance but nodded slowly. Brooke smiled, gave Haley one last big hug and walked out of the tent. Her absence stung more than usual and Haley was slowly beginning to feel like a crazy person. She turned to go back to the full body mirror that stood in a corner of her tent. She twirled to examine the effect and gave a half-smile.

She then watched Brooke walk hurriedly back in and Haley looked over her shoulder worried something had gone wrong. "Just forgot to give you this." Brooke breathed and without hesitation she closed the gap between them and kissed Haley gently on the forehead. It lasted about 3 seconds and when Brooke moved back she saw Haley had closed her eyes. She opened them slowly, looking slightly giddy. Brooke gave her trademark grin and whispered in the most casual, neutral tone she could muster, "Love ya Hales."

She walked back out with a secret smile across her face, glad she'd conveyed her feelings in a sneaky, but satisfactory way. If only she'd stayed a little longer to see the peculiar look adorning Haley's face.

When Brooke passed Lucas in the marquee he looked hopefully at her. "Change of plans Scott, looks like you'll be walking her to Nathan after all. No, it's fine," She added as he tried to argue, "It's for the best Luke. Trust me."

"But where are you going?"

Brooke shrugged. "Tell her I felt ill. Or went to go hang myself. In Canada." She joked humourlessly. "Just make it sound more poetic, you're good at that kind of thing."

She walked away.

**-x-**

Time was crawling by like a snail on its back and it was making Haley very nervous. She had no clock or watch to tell her the time and no one was allowed in her tent apart from the person who had to walk her down the aisle, and that was Lucas. No Lucas in sight. With a mixture of boredom and anticipation she took a small stroll out onto the grass but shot back inside when she saw Nathan only fifteen feet away outside the main marquee. _What is he doing?! He knows its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Which is in minutes, he should be waiting at the alter! _Haley's mind buzzed with anxious worry but it exploded when she saw who was with him.

As she peered around the flap in the tent, she watched Nathan talk animatedly to a flushed and angry Peyton. Nathan looked equally unhappy. Haley strained to hear what they were obviously arguing about but had a horrible feeling she already knew as she picked up on the odd sentence:

"...she knows? How? How the hell did she find out?!..."

"...she just came up to me..."

"...what's she gonna do?"

"...watch the fireworks..."

"...great Peyton, great...Lucas' been giving me looks too...be surprised if the whole guest list doesn't already know..."

"I'm sorry Nathan I didn't mean-"

"What the hell are you doing, this is the goddamn wedding!" Nathan snapped loudly as Peyton had placed her hands on his chest imploringly. He stormed off back into the marquee and after a moment Peyton followed suit. Haley sank back into the tent, her heart hammered in her chest like a frantic drum beat. _Oh my god..._

"She was telling the truth...but...he wouldn't...he...no..." Haley tried to take a deep breath but it made her choke. She tried again and this time it worked. She relaxed briefly, getting a clear perspective of the situation, only to be disturbed with,

"Time for your big part."

Lucas stood at the flap of the tent smiling. But it seemed to be forced, keeping up appearances for her. She thought back to Brooke's apology...

"Oh god, I've been so stupid!" Haley cried out, putting her hands to her mouth and letting everything crash down upon her with painful realisation. "Oh mega holy shit Lucas!" she cried again as Lucas stared at her in shocked silence. "She was telling the truth the whole time," She went on and it dawned on Lucas what she meant, "And I shouted at her! I...oh my god I hit her and threw her out of the apartment **she** owns when she was telling the truth!"

"Yeah...pretty much." Lucas said unhelpfully. His comment barely registered as the next thunderbolt hit her.

"Oh crap on a holy shit...she does love me." She exclaimed, her last four words barely a whisper.

And then the wedding march echoed in from the marquee.

Haley had started to shake, physically shuddering at the revelation she had uncovered. What was she supposed to do? She hadn't expected this. Out of every possibly dramatic scenario she played through her head this one had never occurred to her. But then again...the signs had been so numerous and in her face. Brooke distancing herself, her uncharacteristic behaviour at the bachelorette party, the general weirdness she'd been receiving from her best friend lately. But she had to be certain, "Lucas. Brooke wouldn't lie to me would she?"

She looked at him with eyes that begged for an answer from this twisted torment. Lucas stepped up to her and took her hand in his, making sure he looked as sincere as possible. "The only reason Brooke would lie to you would be to make you happy, because the girl is crazy over you."

Haley took another well needed deep breath. "That seems a good enough reason to ruin a wedding." She said with a coy smile, "Where's Brooke?"

"Er...she left. I think she's heading for the car." He replied but she'd already kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the tent.

**-x-**

"Brooke! Brooke!" Haley's cries fell on deaf ears so she tried something more personal, "TIGGER!" That got her attention. Brooke's head snapped back to her and a confused, incredulous look greeted the runaway bride as she caught up with her runaway bridesmaid. "You were never drunk." She gasped between breaths.

"Huh..."

"Last night. You weren't drunk. The complete opposite in fact. I was the one out of my head trying to get you to date men that were clearly not heterosexual. I had the hangover and you stroked my hair in a very sober fashion," Haley declared as she wagged a finger at her friend in an accusing way. "So saying you said what you did out of intoxication is a down right lie."

"Er..."

"And I saw Peyton and Nathan arguing and I saw enough to know what's going on between them and u lied about that too."

"I..."

"And lastly," Haley struggled for breath at this point, "For a tutor I'm pretty damn stupid."

Brooke gaped at her and seemed at a loss for words as Haley took her hands gently between her fingers. The scene was serene; two beautiful young women, hand in hand, gazing at each other like a pair of dorks. "Sooooo," Haley broke the silence coming on all innocent and curious, "since you kissed my forehead do I have to kiss your chin?"

Brooke giggled at Haley's never-ending, endearing cuteness. "On the lips will do just fine Tutorgirl." She replied breathlessly not believing the words were coming out of her mouth. She was even more disbelieving of the soft hesitant lips that met her own and stayed there for a good 10 seconds. She was bordering denial when Haley said, "You call that a kiss? Lucas said you were crazy for me...that's not a crazy kiss." She remarked like a cheeky school girl correcting a teacher. Brooke raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards her, lips barely brushing before she closed the gap and kissed her deeply. Her tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip and she savoured the moan that escaped her best friend's lips. Brooke's heart had bandaged itself, downed five litres of morphine so it could heal and then explode when Haley's tongue crept between her lips and moved eagerly against hers. Brooke ended the kiss, sucking on Haley's bottom lip for a few extra seconds and indulging on the totally turned on look Haley was giving her.

"Humana humana humana..." she breathed and Brooke giggled.

"You're welcome." She replied sultrily and Haley seriously began to question why she had never wanted to jump Brooke as much as she did now. She looked wistfully back at the great, white marquee and turned to Brooke with a half frown.

"So much for my perfect wedding..." Haley muttered as she looked guiltily up at Brooke. "We better go before the insanity of what I'm doing catches up with me...that and Nathan's dad."

Brooke bit her lip and turned to look at Lucas' car. A smile sly enough to make a fox blush spread across Brooke's face. "Well..." She offered casually, "At least we can make use of the honeymoon." It was Haley's turn to raise an eyebrow, "That is...if you want to." Brooke looked rather shy but Haley raised her chin and whispered two words that made Brooke practically kiss her lips off.

"I do."

**The End**

**A.N: Well there you have it. All done. Hope it was up to expectations and worth the really long wait. Reviews must be sent or your families will die. Or a girl with no face will jump on you in the night and stab you or something; you know how those chain letters go –dodges tomatoes-**

**REVIEWS ME LOVE YOU!**

**Mike –xxxx-**


End file.
